


A Bard's Tale

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, First Meeting, Geralt!Derek, Jaskier!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'jongleur'
Series: January Jaunts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	A Bard's Tale

Stiles shivers and pulls his cloak closer around himself, wondering if the next town is the one that will lead him to his fortune, will have a nice, _welcoming_ innkeeper who would be happy to give him a room for a fiddle and a song...

Exhaling harshly, Stiles is also pretty sure that whole thought is a bard’s tale and he’s more likely to be kicked out of the inn before the first strum of his lute.

Nevertheless, Stiles presses on through the chill and wind, tightening his cloak around himself as tightly as he can, as if he could keep the cold off due to sheer determination.

Through pure chance, he manages to make it to the town with feeling in _most_ of his extremities, and even manages to talk his way into the inn by playing on the innkeeper’s gentle nature.

(Well, more like he just jabbered at him until the man relented in a bid for silence.)

Now, he has played a few of his favorites, which were greeted rather unenthusiastically, but Stiles pressed on. He was just tuning up for a rather lively ditty that he was _sure_ would garner some sort of reaction, when the door banged open and the room grew all that colder.

And not just because of the weather...

Black hair, golden eyes, a pair of _humongous_ swords, and a scowl that could rival even the most stern of officials.

The Black Wolf just entered the inn.

And Stiles has just found something _much_ more interesting to sing about...


End file.
